Agent of Gestapo
by Akira WhiteYuki
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt is a famous as feared agent of Gestapo, which is in charge of conducting an investigation on a certain Roderich Edelstein, accused of illegally protect Jews. Gilbert x Roderich. Scenes of violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writing this chapters in Italian and then I will translate them in English, so if you want to read this story in its original language (Italian), you can find it on Efp, "L'agente della Gestapo", by Akira Yuki.**

 **I hope you like this and I'm sorry for** **possible errors.**

It's the year 1937. Spring has just arrived in the cold city of Berlin, Gemany's capital. Are not passed even five years since Germany has a new head of state, or better, a new Fuhrer; and yet everything changed so fast. German citizens are comfortable with the new laws, even if the negative aspects are various: curfew, a constant fear of the security forces, even if you're innocent you still fear them, and various episodes of violence.

In this years, more and more 'not arian people' are taken away. Protect someone of these people would bring serious causes, like denunciations or spend days or months in prison. To make matters worse, if you are only suspected of helping one of these people you have to endure days and days of inspections, sudden raids on the home and the constant observation by highly trained agents.

In this city lives one of the most experienced and feared agent of Gestapo, or rather the secret state police. Prussian origin, this only twenty-five year old boy has made its way on its own, distinguishing itself for its large abilities. it is impossible not to recognize him when he passes through the streets: despiute his black uniform, nothing can hide his white hair. A clear skin, he was albino. His almost red eyes had increased the various stories that run about him. It was nine years that he lived in Germany, together with his stepbrother, but before entering into Gestapo he was already well known in the previous Prussian Secret Police State; and it is precisely for this reason that no one, including the ordinary citizens, knew little or nothing about him.

That morning of a bright sunny day of spring, the boy was getting dressed with his uniform, ready for the new assignment: the night before he had been informed that a certain Roderich Edelstein, a man who enjoyed great economic wealth, had been seen in suspicious attitudes and an anonymous source accused him of hiding Jews in his big house. It was the duty of the members of the Gestapo investigate whether these rumors were true or not.

Roderich had had no previous, indeed, his childhood and his life up to that point had been perfect, worthy of a German citizen.

However, certain charges were too serious to let it go and so the task of investigating had been assigned to the young albino, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Once ready, he left the house and was carried by a colleague in front of the huge house of this gentleman. The house was located on the outskirts of Berlin, in the part where all rich people live intheir villas. As he arrived, he got out and knocked hard on the door. A young girl with long brown hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Yes..? What do you wish?". She said, a bit intimidated by the high and gloomy figure that lay ahead.

"I'm looking for Roderich Edelstein. Is he in the house?". Gilbert was cold and direct. He had experienced these episodes for years, always the same story.

"Yes, I'm going to him .. Do you want to come in?". Gilbert nodded and entered the house while she was going in an other room to call the landlord, up the stairs. The Prussian began to look around, watching the house and all the luxuries he had. This Roderich lived just fine.

"Were you looking for me?". A voice made the Prussian take his eyes off from the home decorations. Gilbert turned to see the man who was walking down the stairs.

"Are you Roderich Edelstein?". Asked Gilbert.

"Yes. What do you want from me?". The landlord approached the albino and only at that point Gilbert could better see the man's features. Man .. rather guy. He was of the same age of Gilbert, or maybe he was a little smaller. Was slightly lower of him, his hair was brown with a strange bunch. He had some really peculiar purple eyes, but covered by eyeglasses. To Gilbert, this Roderich seemed to be a spoiled brat.

"You have been accused for illegal Jewish protection. I am here to verify this accusation. In time other soldiers will come to control your home from top to bottom". Gilbert looked at the young boy, serious, without feeling any emotion. "If you are hiding them, tell me here and now, so that you can not be affected."

"Check as well my house .. I'm not doing any illegal activity." The boy's tranquility almost disarmed Gilbert. Was not long before a group of soldiers reached the albino and, under his command, began to check every centimeter of each room, while Gilbert remained in the same room of the young boy. Roderich did not seem agitated, indeed, the more time passed and the more he seemed to lose patience and calm.

Gilbert was watching him. Why was Roderich having that reaction? Was he hiding something?

But it was not long that Roderich came up to Gilbert and spoke to him: "Oi! Tell your men to keep their hands to themselves and do not put my whole house upside down!". Gilbert watched him surprised. However that surprise expression did not take long to turn into a grin amused.

"Be quiet .. They know what they must do." Roderich did not seem to have much patience lefft. He was angry with the idea that someone was touching his things. Gilbert instead watched him with the corner of his eye, in a certain sense, amused. That guy looked like a young spoiled master.

A few minutes later the men returned to Gilbert, reporting that they had found nothing. Did than, they came out of the house after a quick 'goodbye' to the owner of the house. The Prussian looked at the young gentleman.

"Don't think it ends here. We will continue our controls." Said Gilbert.

"Go ahead .. I have nothing to hide." Gilbert looked at him a little amused, which was not really a good sign, then walked away toward the door.

"For now we're done here. Thanks for your time."

"Wait." Exhorted Roderich. "I did not do anything illegal and yet they are still accuses against me. Could I at least know who accused me? And how can I prove you that I'm not hiding anything?".

"Well..". Gilbert turned toward him. "The complaint was anonymous. As for the second question, let us do our job. If I decide that it is all right, then it will all be over. Otherwise we will continue with increasingly harsh methods." Gilbert uttered the last three word with a strange tone: lower, more serious. And yet it was a tone that revealed a certain charge. Even Roderich realized it and stood looking at him, thinking about what kind of person he had in front.

"Well, we will soon meet again, Mr. Edelstein. See you next time". Gilbert left the house, returning to the car and moving away from the house.

 **Well, this is my first english fanfic, so I hope the translation is good enough. Soon I will publish the next chapter.. that will be more** ** _interesting._** **I hope you like the story, keep reading it!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

The inspection at Mr. Edelstein's house had come to nothing. The suspects remained, but Gilbert had to investigate further about him .His colleague took him to their headquarters. He got out of the black car and went inside the palace. In the first room there was a sort of reception: it was a bare room, with the bare minimum, that is a desk where there was a soldier who worked as a secretary, two other men who were working for the place's security, so that they could check anyone who entered; a plant in the corner and chairs, always empty. Obviously weren't missing flags with the symbol of National Socialism and a small portrait on the wall of the Fuhrer.

Gilbert passed undisturbed from that room, indeed, the soldiers made him the usual greeting, but he didn't give importance to that and continued down the hallway. He climbed the stairs to the fourth floor, where was his office. He took off his long black jacket and placed it on a chair, then he sat down on his desk and picked up the documents he had requested about Mr. Edelstein and began to read. Age: 23 years. Height: 1.75 m. Father: Samuel Edelstein. Mother: Clara Wagner Edelstein. And so on. No red note, this young gentleman seemed that he never had any problems with anyone.

Then Gilbert began to check his parent's documents. Most likely the mother was related to Richard Wagner, a famous composer who died in 1883. In these years the Wagner's music had much luck, as it was used to accompany the enormous parades of National Socialism, in honor of the Fuhrer, who loved his compositions for several reasons.

Individual profiles of his parents were immaculate. Nothing to suspect. Gilbert stood up and brought with him Mr. Edelstein's parents's documents. He walked down the hall where there were doors of various offices and knocked to one. He came in and looked at the individual concerned: was a man, about thirty, who was in charge of research on people who died years ago.

"Mh? Oi Gilbert!" urged the man, apparently happy to see him.

"Klaus I need you to do research for me." Gilbert left the two dossiers on his desk. "Find out about their parents and their grandparents. Warn me if you find something strange."

"Huh? Okay .. But now I can't. I already have to do research on these other people. Tsk, your brother brought them here, now I have to track all their dynasties to see if his suspicions were correct." Klaus said.

"My brother was here?". Gilbert looked concerned.

"Yes, he was ordered to bring here a newlywed couple. They are now in the cage that we hold in the ground floor," he said amused. Then he continued: "I think your brother is back in service, he will now be returned to the control turns through the city."

Gilbert nodded. "All right".

"Ahaha, hey aren't you curious to attend their interrogation? Maybe you could learn from the best man!".

"I know how to do my work and I exceed many of the men who work here. I don't think I could learn from them", then he smiled. "At most, I can teach them myself."

"Ahahaha, interesting. Well, then go to teach them..". Klaus smiled in amusement. "The man has already been interrogated, but he didn't say anything. Now should be his wife's turn. Surely it will be easier with her; poor girl, you had to see how she trembled when they brought her here."

"I'll go check then .. You hurry up and do your job, then do what I told you". Gilbert smiled while Klaus sighed, tired already.

They greeted each other, then the albino decided to go take a look at the interrogation. He went downstairs and got to the ground floor, which was just below the ground. He walked down the hallway and entered in a room.

"Oh, look who's here." Urged one of his colleagues.

"Just in time, Gil!". Another one smiled at him, putting his hand on Gilbert's shoulder. "Now it is the turn of the wife, Dedrick's going to interrogate her."

All three man began to look through a dark glass window: on the other side of the window there was a small room with a table and two chairs, on one of which sat a young woman. She was visibly worried, most likely she had even cried, now she trembled a bit.

One of his colleagues made himself comfortable on a chair, while Gilbert and the other man began to look at the window, while Dedrick entered in the other room and sat down in front of table.

"So, Miss Mary. Do you know why are you here, are you?". Dedrick said.

The woman trembled, she was afraid, but she still answered. "Yes..".

"Yes?". Said the man. "So please, would you tell me why?".

She hesitated a moment, but then she spoke. "I am suspected to be of Jewish origin ..".

"Exactly". He read some of the dossiers in his hand. "All documents relating to her family disappeared inexplicably. And she claims to have lost his identity papers. Is it true?".

She nodded. "Yes .. A few days ago my husband and I went to another city, I must have lost them there."

"Have you lost them? Are you sure? Didn't you just burn or hide them?".

"I would never do that! Plus I don't have any reason to do it..". She was still trembling a bit.

"Tsk. If we continue this way we will get to nothing". Said the man near Gilbert.

"I think so too. Dedrick is going too slowly. Well," Gilbert looked at his colleagues. "have fun with them. I must return to my work". Gilbert was about to leave, but his colleague stopped him.

"Wait Gil. We also are full of tasks, for this reason we want to finish here quickly. How about you taking the place of Dedrick and finish this interrogation?". The man smiled in amusement.

"I have to?". Gilbert seemed almost annoyed to have to make always the dirty work himself.

"Well, you would do everyone a big favor. Before we finish here and before we can return to our tasks." The fellow looked at him. Gilbert at the end sighed and nodded.

"Great, thanks!". He was happy, both because he could soon return to his job, and because he wanted to see the scene: it was well known that Gilbert did not hesitate to use the hard way, unfortunately he didn't possess a lot of patience.

Gilbert left the room and went into the interrogation room. He put a hand on the shoulder of his colleague. "I take your place." Those words were enough to convince Dedrick, who got up and left the room. Gilbert stood and looked at the woman, who now felt even more in difficulty. Seeing him standing, that figure before her made her too frightened.

"Let's do this: you tell me at once the truth and I will not hurt you. Indeed, I could put a good word for you and make you go away from Germany with no problem. We will bring you in France, or Holland if you prefer." Gilbert was deadly serious.

The woman was almost tempted by the offer, but she knew that these kind of men used to lie and they would do everything possible to get the information they were looking for. "I am not Jewish .. I simply lost my documents and those of my parents .. Please, don't hurt me." Her eyes filled with tears.

Gilbert took the dossiers from the desk and began to read. "As I thought..". He said. The woman was even more alarmed, but she tried not to show it. Gilbert left the dossiers and walked around the table. She trembled more and more. He took her by the hair and forced her to her feet. She screamed in terror.

"We have the evidences we needed. So come on...". With one hand he pressed her head against the table, pushing for hurting her. She cried desperately. "Admit your guilt and get it over." With his other hand he had taken her wrist and was turning her arm behind her back, hurting her.

She cried and screamed in pain but then surrendered and screamed "Okay, okay I admit it! My parents were Jews. Now please let me go!".

In the other room Gilber's colleagues were watching with fun and surprise the scene. But then one of them looked at Dedrick: "We really already have the evidences? Why is she here if we already knew she is Jewish?".

Dedrick looked his colleague and said: "Actually we have no evidence .. We only had suspicions". He was still surprise by Gilbert's behavior.

The colleague looked him surprised but then laughed. "Ahahah! Well, that guy got lucky! Now that we have her confession, we are done here. Dedrick, go call the team that will take her out of here".

Dedrick nodded. The man then looked back into the room. Gilbert had left and was gone, leaving the girl crying. Gilbert didn't want to use his force, but he had given her an ultimatum and she seemed not to want to respect it.

Gilbert returned to his office, back to work.

Evening came when he finished to work. He got up from the desk and put on his long black jacket. He left the building and went on his way. After a few minutes he came to his house and only went in to take a pair of binoculars. Then immediately came out of the house and took his car, going in the vicinity of Roderich's home. He stopped where there was no much light and with his binoculars began to control what was happening in the house: he only saw that the lights of a really big room were on, that had to be the dining room, so he was surely having dinner. Gilbert remembered that from that morning he had not eaten anything, but he anyway remained to control a little the situation. Not seeing suspicious behavior, he decided to go home.

He parked his car and got out, then he entered in the house and saw that the lights were already on.

"Gil, did you come back?". A tall, muscular soldier came to the kitchen door and looked at him. Blond hair and blue eyes: his brother was the living representation of the aryan man par excellence.

"Yes... Are you cooking dinner? Please make a lot, I'm starving". Gilbert put down his jacket and joined him in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

While his brother was finishing making dinner, he spoke: "Gil, we will have to employ a woman to make us cleaning and cooking.".

"Yeah .. I agree with you Lud, but you know we can't".

Their work often led them to carry the load of work at home, those informations were often secret, so they could not take the risk that someone would come in possession of those.

"Well we can put all the important things in your room and close the room with the key, so no one would be albe to enter there without the key. But I no longer want to cook". Said the brother.

"It would be agood idea!". Gilbert stood up and surrounded the brother's neck with his arm, amused. "Well done, my little brother!", he ruffled his hair as a joke.

"Oi do not touch my hair!". Ludwig replied, but despite that gesture gave him a little annoyance, he was still happy. He and his brother could not spend much time together because of their work, so they both enjoyed those few moments together.

 **I'm sorry if there are errors .**


	3. Chapter 3

That morning Gilbert woke up earlier than usual, even his brother was still asleep. The sun hadn't risen yet, it was still almost night while he was preparing and dressing. He left the house and took the car, then he started to drive. There was only him around, the lights in the houses were all turned off. He walked to the outskirts and parked in a small parking. He got out and walked around the villa of the gentleman Edelstein: if he was really involved in illegal operations, early morning and late evening were the most appropriate times to be able to find him out. He walked over to the villa's gate's bars and began to look at the house: nothing suspicious for now, all the lights were out, as it should be. Gilbert leaned against the bars with a shoulder and took from a pocket of his jacket a sandwich covered with some towels: that would be his breakfast that he had prepared the night before.

Minutes passed and the sun rose. In the neighboring houses there were people who already was waking up to go to work, but Gilbert had to wait until six and half in the morning to see something: the girl who had opened the door the day before was leaving the house, she had a coat and a basket with her. Maybe she was heading to the market.

Gilbert hid behind a wall to avoid being seen by the girl and she, without noticing anything, went towards the center of the city walking, peaceful. The albino then approached the gate noticing that the girl had left it open. He entered and walked toward the house. He knocked on the door.

Roderich opened annoyed. "Yes? Who is-?". He stopped when he saw that he was the man of the previous morning. "You .. What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"A control. Can I come in?". Gilbert looked at him. Roderich could not help but nod and let him in.

"Why so early today?". Roderich closed the door and looked back at him, while Gilbert was looking around.

"Are you hiding something?". Gil stopped looking around and looked at the guy right in the eye, taking off his hat.

"No, of course not."

"Then stop asking questions." The albino shut the talk and walked toward the large living room. Roderich was offended by that tone and that answer, so he went back to the kitchen to finish his tea. Gilbert checked the house, but only the ground floor. Half an hour later he returned to the living room, finding Roderich who was reading a book in his chair.

"What exactly do you do all day?" Asked Gilbert curious, but always serious. Actually he could not imagine that young gentleman struggling with some work.

Roderich made pass a minute of silence, finished reading the paragraph, then he raised his head and looked at him. "Many things".

"Which are?".

"In the morning I have breakfast, then I read, following I play the piano". Roderich was proud to say what he did, believing that those were the duties of an aristocrat.

"That's all?". Gilbert looked at him, unable to believe that that boy didn't do anything productive in the morning.

Roderich stood up from the chair offended. "What do you mean by "that's all"? No one in Berlin is skilled like me in playing the piano or the violin".

"Yes, but you do nothing productive. In the afternoon what do you usually do?".

"Do not change the subject!" Roderich approached the albino. "Exercising the mind is much more important than exercise muscles!".

Gilbert looked at him annoyed: yes, in front of him there was a very spoiled little prince.

"Even if you exercise your mind, you don't do anything useful for the society," he said.

Roderich was offended even more and, once in front of him, he pointed the book he was reading before him. "Listen to me, only having me here as a German citizen does raise of many points the German's music reputation".

Gilbert looked at him, he realized that there weren't many hopes with him, but then he looked at the book Roderich was pointing at him and took his wrist, blocking him. "This book is .." he said, ripping out the book from him and leaving him. He looked better the book's cover, reading. " .."Dubliners" by Joyce".

Roderich took a step back. "Yes.. It is an interesting book, unique in its kind," he said.

"With unique do you intend"forbidden" ?". Gilbert looked at the little prince, angry. "This writer doesn't deserve anything and all his books were set on fire. Where did you get this copy?".

The boy was now worried. "A gentleman sold it to me years ago at a street market ..".

"How many years ago?", the albino asked.

"Two if I'm not mistaken .. I found it just a while ago and I decided to read it".

"Well, I'm sorry for you, but I think you will not finish reading this". Gilbert put his hat on and held the book in one hand. "This book is confiscated".

"What? You can't do that!". Roderich cried, even if he knew that he could, indeed, Roderich was lucky if the Nazis wouldn't have done worse than just confiscate his book.

"I have to. Now excuse me".

Gilbert walked to the entrance door and walked out after opening it, but before closing it he looked at Roderich with the corner of his eye. "I will not forget this episode, Sir Edelstein. If you have other forbidden books I recommend you to make them disappear before my men return, or before I come back myself".

Gilbert closed the door and walked away, passing the garden and the gate. He saw that the girl who lived in the villa was returning from the market and she also noticed him, as she suddenly stopped walking to look at him, worried. The albino walked away, back to the car. For that morning he had done enough: in that man's house, at least in the rooms of the ground floor, there was nothing strange. He turned on the car and headed to the Gestapo's headquarters

Once he arrived, he parked and got out of the car, took the book and entered in the palace. But ss soon as he entered, a soldier, after made him the greeting, spoke to him urgently: "Lieutenant Beilschmidt! There are problems. In the Mitte district someone has distributed and spread many leaflets against our homeland. The officers have already gone to check and evacuate the place, but it seems they are having problems".

"What kind of problems?", asked Gilbert.

"Some boys, college students, are protesting, but were also spotted many students members of Jewish families".

"I get it". Gilbert looked at him and approached him. "Raise your hand, soldier." The soldier looked at him with surprise, but he did as ordered. Gilbert put his book on his hand and set fire to it with a lighter.

The soldier was worried that his hand would eventually burn. "Get rid of it", Gilbert told him before he left. The soldier gave a sigh of relief and ran to throw the burning book.

After a few minutes the SS's cars arrived in the neighborhood. Many soldiers were trying to stop the guys, even using force. Gilbert found himself in the middle of chaos. Then he took his Luger P08 and fired a shot into the air. All civilians, scared, stopped immediately, calming down momentarily. In that exact moment the soldiers took the opportunity to arrest the guys who had close at hand and soon after began a general stampede by the students, who now thought well to retire and not get arrested.

Between the supervisory troops that occurred, there was also the one where Ludwig worked. In the chaos there were people who still didn't give up: someone threw a big sharp rock injuring Gilbert's brother. Hit on the head from behind with such strength, he lost consciousness for a moment and dropped to his knees. He then ran a hand behind his head feeling so much pain, and returning his hand in front, he saw that he was bleeding a lot.

Gilbert had watched the whole scene from a few meters away. Taken by an explosive anger, he walked towards the culprit, of which was able to see the long blond hair. Acolleague was helping Ludwig to move away from there to bring him to a doctor.

Because of too many people in the middle, the boy wasn't able to escape quickly that someone grabbed him by the hair, pulling him back and forcing him to his knees.

Meanwhile the crowd of boys had dispersed, there were only soldiers who were carrying away the arrested boys and other soldiers who were working to clean up the streets from the confusion that had arisen, also picking up the leaflets printed by the Resistance.

Ludwig had refused to go to a doctor right away, so now he was leaning against the wall of a house. Looking in front of him he saw Gilbert, several meters away from him, holding the hair a boy kneeling before him.

"If you have been enough reckless to make something like that then I guess you're one of those responsible for deploying this leaflets". Gilbert gritting his teeth with rage, but he smiled and continued to pull his hair while with one foot forced him to the ground.

"Argh! Yes! It was me, happy now?!". The boy spat at him. "Pork of a Nazi. You have to die just like you killed my father!".

"Oh, then I guess your father was jew ..". Gilbert had a calm tone of voice now, but always full of a strange tension.

"Tsk. Long live the Revolution, son of a bitch."

"Jew and even communist. What scum I have before?". Gilbert smiled as he put the barrel of his gun against the boy's head.

The boy began to sweat feeling the cold metal against his temple.

"You don't deserve anything more than death". Gilbert pulled the trigger.

Ludwig watched the scene surprised, impressed and almost frightened by how easily his brother had killed a young life. All people nearby turned to see what had happened.

The albino left the boy's hair and he fell down, dead. Around him he a pool of blood was expanding.

"Gilbert! What have you done?!". One fellow approached him.

"Mh?". Gilbert took off with the back of his hand a drop of blood that was staining his face. "My duty". Said that, he walked past him and without stopping he said: "You clean up here", heading to his brother. Once in front of the blond soldier he spoke again:

"Brother, are you okay?", he was now worried.

Ludwig watched him, still surprised. "Everything okay .. I'm fine, it's just a scratch", he said.

Gilbert looked at him, then looked at the soldier next to his brother. "You. Take him to a doctor." The soldier nodded, but Ludwig got up from the wall, protesting: "I'm fine, really".

"Lud, do not discuss orders." Gilbert gave him a cold look, so cold that his brother didn't dare to protest further. While Ludwig was heading toward the nearest hospital, Gilbert went away, making himself bring home by a colleague.

Back home, he puts his jacket and his hat on an hanging clothes and then sit on the couch to rest.

He woke when it was time for dinner. His brother was coming home at the time.

"Ah, Gil .." Ludwig said when he saw him. He entered and closed the door then he placed his hat on a nearby cabinet.

"Lud, how's your head?".

"Everything alright, the doctor closed my wound". The soldier had a white band around the head. Ludwig went ahead his brother.

"Gil .. There was no need to kill him".

"Therewas. If I haden't done it, someone else would have". Said the albino with carelessness.

The brother looked at him, surprised. "How can you care so little? You didn't just kill him.. You've performed an execution!".

"That will serve as a lesson to all others who will want to try again to make those messes". Gilbert looked at him quietly while his brother did not understand how he could be so cold in front of such violent action.

The blond was silent, then his older brother decided to speak, getting up from the couch.

"Lud, go to rest, I will make dinner". The brother remained silent, nodding just after.

"I'll call you when it's ready", said that, Gilbert walked toward the kitchen.

 **I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors. But what do you think? Should I continue this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

That evening Gilbert and Ludwig hadn't exchanged a single word. The blond boy didn't want to talk, while his brother was simply tired. They had dinner together in silence, but once finished eating Gilbert rose from the table.

"I'm going out tonight. Will you come with me?".

His brother shook his head. "No .. You go, I'll clear the table".

Gilbert nodded and went to his room to change. He took off his uniform, but still he dressed elegant. Once ready, he went back downstairs and looked at his brother, telling him not to wait him up, but to go to bed early.

The albino left the house, with his usual black and long jacket that cover him from the cool of that evening. He headed for the theater. He had recently discovered that musical performances helped him to relax, but he always went alone, rejecting the few times that someone invited him. He approached the entrance and read musical performances that will be present that night but he only read the musics's titles, uninterested about who would play them. He didn't know all this musics, but he liked (and knew) a few musics that will be play that night, so he entered and paid the ticket, he went to sit among the highest ramparts of the great theater hall, those reserved only to people of a certain level. The lights don't put too much to also be turned off, only to illuminate the stage.

The first to perform was a young girl, who was playing the harp, accompanied by a boy with the transverse flute and three singers. All together they sang a beautiful "Ave Maria" by F. Schubert. The performance lasted for several minutes, but it was better this way: it was such a beautiful melody accompanied by angelic voices that it seemed to be in paradise.

After the performance, the boys were greeted by a big and general applause. Then the boys left the stage and a man introduce the next musician, along with the melody that he would played.

"Now he goes up on stage the young gentleman Roderich Edelstein". He said, smiling and leaving the stage while many people were already applauding.

Gilbert remained blocked for a few minutes. That Roderich Edelstein? The little Prince? Now he would have also bear with him outside working hours.

Roderich went on stage as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He was calm, relaxed. He had pulled his front hair behind and was very elegantly dressed. Before sitting down at the piano, he bowed slightly to the public and, once seated, he took off his black gloves and played.

His melody was something that Gilbert had never heard before. It was calm, but incredibly beautiful, it seemed to tell a story. After a few minutes the tone and the speed of the melody that the boy was playing increased, everyone's heart jumped, as if the story had reached the highest point of climax.

The albino looked better at the pianist, who was playing with closed eyes, he half-opened them a few times to watch the keys and his hands, which together created a beautiful music.

The music came to calm down a little after, now it was quiet again, but just as a field after a storm, something in the music was changed.

The music also had suffered that climax previously achieved. Roderich kept playing, warming all people's hearts.

Again, the music reached a climax even higher than the last time.

Gilbert turned his head, saw a girl, a few chairs away from him, crying silently, but smiling. The albino looked back at the pianist. Despite everything, he was really good.

After that long and deep end, Roderich finished playing. Calmly he put the gloves while the crowd cheered him, there were those who had launched the roses on the stage. The boy stood up and bowed to the audience, then he disappear behind the scenes.

The Prussian followed his every move, as if to study him, but when he disappeared behind the red curtains, he put his heart in peace.

Gilbert stayed another whole hour to watch other shows, but nothing could beat the young prince's performance. He finally decided to leave and walked out of the theater. He returned home on his foot, silently, but continuing to feel in his mind that wonderful melody.

When he got home his brother was already sleeping in his room. Gilbert prepared himself to sleep, but that night he knew that he would not fast asleep.

That morning Gilbert awoke at dawn. He got ready in a hurry and he had breakfast with his brother, who now seemed more relaxed than the day before, but this morning they didn't exchanged many words.

Ludwig left home before his brother to go to practice before the watch.

Gilbert, once ready, took the car and went near Roderich's villa. He parked the car, walked to the gate and saw that the girl with green eyes was watering a bush of small roses.

"May I come in?" He asked.

She jumped when she saw him, but she opened the gate.

She jumped in to see him, but he opened the gate. "The gentleman Edelstein is in the house .. I accompany you." She accompanied him to the house and opened the door, making him enter. They already felt the sound of the piano a few meters before the door.

"He is exercising in the guest room", she said.

The Nazi nodded and walked toward the room, while she stood there and then went away. He entered the room and saw Roderich intent on playing, so he approached him silently and then he remain to listen.

But when Roderich became aware of his presence he stopped and looked at him.

"You also came today?". He asked, annoyed that every morning he had to see that man.

"Yes, I have to control you". Gilbert looked at him, then left the room and went up the stairs.

Roderich stood up and joined him in a hurry. "Oi! You can't do as if you were at your home!".

"But I can if I have to check every room of this house". The Prussian turned to a corridor, entering each room while Roderich followed him. The boy was not hiding anything, he just wanted to make sure that he doesn't put upside down some rooms during his control.

After checked five rooms, Gilbert had found nothing incriminating.

"Aren't you yet tired of looking for nothing?", the boy asked.

"No. As I told you I have to check every room".

The next room was Roderich's room: it had a four poster bed in the middle of the room, a big wardrobe and other furniture. The albino checked every cabinet, every drawer. Then he walked over to the bed and looked down to look under this, finding nothing. Then he noticed a nightstand next to the bed and checked the drawers of this.

After opening the last drawer Gilbert remained silent.

Roderich saw him and approached him faster, closing it. He looked at him impatiently.

"Do not rummage in my personal things".

Gilbert looked at him surprised, but then he broke into a belly laugh.

"Ahahaha! Who would have thought it!". He said, laughing heartily. Roderich was embarrassed.

"I've never used anything like that if that's what you're thinking!". He protested.

"Ahaha! So why did you have those things?". Gilbert looked at him, still laughing, covering his mouth with one hand. In that last drawer he found a rope and a sort of mini scourge.

"I haven't open those drawers for years. And before, this furniture was in another room, so I think that's why they are there...".

"Oh, so there's a room where you have fun so badly with women? Ahaha!". Gilbert just couldn't imagine him doing certain things.

"I already told you that I never done anything like that!". Roderich was sincere, but irritated by the behavior of the Nazi. Really, he had no idea why that stuff was there.

"Ahahaha okay, okay". Gilbert looked at him amused, with an arrogant expression.

Roderich looked at him angry, but then he was surprised by the fact that it was the first time he saw him so loose, not more serious. He stared at him in silence. The albino looked around and then walked out of the room. "I finished here, let's move to the next room".

The tour and the control of the house lasted nearly two hours. By now it was almost lunch time. Roderich returned, along with Gilbert, in the living room and sat down on the couch, exhausted.

"Mh? Are you tired?". The albino looked at him surprised.

"Yes... You made me go into rooms in which I entered not in years".

"You didn't have to follow me", said Gilbert watching him. Roderich looked really tired only for having done nothing.

"Oh yes. You never know with you, I would never have allowed you to mess up my rooms".

Gilbert looked at him quiet, not tired at all, then looked at the time. "It's almost time for lunch... Little prince, let's do this: I'll stay here for lunch".

"Eh? Forget it". Protested Roderich. "And don't call me little prince...".

"Mh... Okay, I won't stay here for lunch, but you have to do something for me". Gilbert looked at him.

"And, for God's sake, what?".

"I'll come back this afternoon and you have to play for me". Gilbert was back seriously.

Roderich looked surprised because of the ambiguous request, but then nodded. He knew it was better not to argue too much with a Gestapo's lieutenant.

"All right .. At what time will you come?", the boy asked cordially.

"When I want to". Gilbert looked at him and Roderich glared at him. Seeing him this way, the albino smiled, amused. "Then it's a deal, we will see after". Gilbert went away, satisfied that he had achieved what he wanted.

That afternoon, Gilbert went to Roderich at half past five, but when heapproached the front door he noticed that almost all the lights in the house were on and there were various voices in the house. The Nazi still knocked on the door.

The usual green-eyed girl opened the door, looking at him, worried. However, he didn't care too much about her and went in, seeing that Roderich was talking to someone who Gilbert knew: was one of his colleague with blacks hair, blue eyes and a slightly tanned complexion. This man was followed by his subordinates.

"But now get out", said Roderich with his arms crossed, looking at the man.

"What's going on here?". Gilbert approached both, but looked at his colleague, serious.

"Oh, Beilschmidt Lieutenant, what a surprise to see you here", the blue-eyes Nazi looked at him, arrogant. "You're taking too long with this case, so I've been facilitating you the work".

"How? Entering the house and checking everything? Arriving late, I already checked it". Gilbert looked at him seriously, but superior to him. He hated this man simply because this german thought he was better than him.

"Well, a closer inspection never hurts", replied the man. "However, we can still arrest him". The man took Roderich's wrist, forcing him to turn around.

Roderich protested, while the albino promptly had blocked the man's arm, stopping him.

"Why would he be arrested?".

"Well, checking in the house we found these letters" The man raised his letters with one hand. "These are the proof that we needed". The Nazi handcuffed Roderich, who protested wriggling.

Gilbert took the letters and began reading them in a hurry.

"Oi! Leave me! I did not do anything! I have no idea what's in those letters!", Roderich protested. "I've never seen them in my life!".

"Shut up", the german was having fun and forcefully took him out of the house.

"You can't arrest him this way. Leave him immediately, Hugo!". Glibert followed them out. "As a German citizen, he has the right to verify his words. He might tell the truth and never having seen these letters".

"With all the suspects on him? Ahahah, let's go Lieutenant. Before us there is a traitor and, as such, he should be taken away".

"The case was and is still mine". Gilbert approached the two and took Roderich's arm. "I'll take him to the barracks and I'll check his case and these letters. If it should turn out that you were right, you will be able to take all the glory. But now go back to do your job".

"Mh... Yes, that's fine!". Hugo seemed amused and secure to be right. If he was right, Gilbert would have lost some of his fame and he would have overcome him. Between the two there always had been a great rivalry, but only on the side of Hugo. Gilbert simply couldn't stand him.

While Hugo was clearing the villa by his men, Gilbert led Roderich to his car and made him get into the place ahead, forcefully, obviously angry. He slammed the door, then he stepped into the car, but without putting in motion.

"Tell me the truth, Edelstein. Are these letters yours?", Gilbert looked at him frighteningly serious.

Roderich looked at the papers, then he shook his head. "No..".

"Tsk". Gilbert set in motion and drove off.

"I swear that I have never seen them in my life", said the boy.

"Then what were they doing in your house?".

"I don't know! I don't know where he found them". Roderich thought, but after a while he looked back at the SS next to him. "That will happen to me now?".

"You'll stay a bit in jail while I'll take care of these letters".

"Can I go home by night at least?".

"Negative. Now that you're under arrest, you will need to be monitored constantly. They'll make you sleep in the cell".

Roderich was disgusted by the idea, he didn't accept that he, a citizen of such a high rank, was treated so unfairly.

Arrived at headquarters, Gilbert brought him out of the car and took him inside, holding him by one arm, while Roderich still had his hands tied behind his back. He took him to the ground floor and put him in an interrogation room.

"Wait here. I'll be back in an hour probably. Meanwhile clarify your ideas and see to tell me something useful when I will return". The albino left the room, locking it and keeping the keys with him. He walked into his office and began to read the letters more carefully: there were the dates and places where someone was supposed to meet someone else. Some dates had passed, but the nearest one was about the day tomorrow.

After doing its tasks and signed some documents, Gilbert returned to Roderich, with the copies of the letters in his pocket. He entered the room and looked at him, closing the door.

"Finally! Have tou any idea about how much you made me wait?". Roderich was irritated.

"Be silent", said the Nazi in response. "So, what do you tell me about those letters?".

"I already told you I don't know anything".

Gilbert irritated grabbed him by his neck and lifted him by force from his chair.

"I'm tired of playing, little prince! Come on and tell me what I need! I will reformulate my question: what do you know about those letters?".

Roderich was worried about the lieutenant's reaction, but kept talking. "I know nothing, as I have told you!".

Gilbert pushed him against the table, still holding him against this. "I'm losing my patience. On those letters there are dates and locations. You don't often leave your house but sources confirm that they have seen you there at those times. Last chance, Edelstein. Tell me everything you know".

 **I'm sorry for any errors.**


	5. Chapter 5

Roderich was breathing heavily, with his face pressed against the table and forced into the awkward position by the Nazi behind him. The situation was precipitated: the man behind him now didn't resemble minimally the cheeky-looking boy that that afternoon had gone to his house; now there was a murderess behind him, a man with a black uniform and surrounded by an aura of danger.

Roderich was worried about what he might do to him, but at the same time he didn't want to lie.

"It 's true that I often don't go out, but I never met with anybody, except with old friends, but this year we met only three times and the last dates back to a month ago", said Roderich.

The austrian boy could feel the strong grip of the Nazi on his head, still holding his head against the table, but even if tried, was useless to rebel: Gilbert was too strong for him.

Gilbert raised Roderich's head from the table and then he slammed it again against it.

"No more lies!", he shouted.

Roderich kept his eyes closed because of the pain on his head caused by the crash, but he didn't give up and continued to speak: "I'm not lying! Ask anyone you want! Apart from them, I've never met anyone else and I never exchanged letters with someone!".

Roderich looked at the Nazi straight in the eyes, angry and determined. Gilbert looked at him, thinking; but soon he released Roderich's head and wrist and moved away, while Roderich stroked his aching head.

"Then how do you explain to me these 'coincidences'?", asked the albino, crossing his arms.

"I don't know how to explain them. Someone could have played me a bad trick..". Roderich thought a bit, but then he looked back at the SS in front of him, that now was standing with his arms crossed.

"When you will find out that I have nothing to do with all of this, I will sue you for violence". Roderich looked at Gilbert, angry.

Gilbert stood watching him, the shadow that his hat made over his eyes made him even more scary, but Roderich wouldn't be intimidated so easily, his pride was at stake.

They stayed for a while in silence, but then Roderich spoke:

"Now what have you to do?".

"Throw you in jail and go home. It's almost eleven o'clock p.m.".

Gilbert approached and took the boy by the wrist. Roderich still had his hands handcuffed.

"I don't want to sleep in those filthy places ".

Gilbert looked at him. "You have no choice" he said.

Roderich shook his head, stubborn and sat in the chair behind him.

"I'm not going to move from here if you don't bring me in some decent place to sleep".

Gilbert looked at him very badly. This little prince was really too spoiled. The albino, however, thought about it.

"Mh ... Well, I have a solution if you really don't want to sleep here", he said.

Roderich looked at him, even if he didn't trust any of his words, everything was better than those cold and dirty places.

"It's okay for me".

Gilbert looked at him and stood him up with strength, holding him by the wrist and taking him away, while Roderich looked at him surprised and a little angry because of his brutish ways.

"Where are you taking me?", Roderich asked.

"In my house. I live there with my brother, so we can keep an eye on you. And then, I need you to do a thing for me". Gilbert took the boy in an office, where another SS was already working. He got a piece of paper and signed it: it was a permission to take with him the boy: since it wasn't certain yet whether he was guilty or not, he remained only a suspect, so, as such, Gilbert could bring him wherever he wanted as long as he accepted all the responsibilities on himself.

The lieutenant took the boy out of the building and made him get into the car. Together they left the place.

After a few minutes, Roderich looked at the man on his left.

"What do you need me for. exactly?".

"One of the meetings is set for tomorrow. You'll go and I'll check you from a safe distance. I'll give you the details tomorrow morning."

Roderich stood watching him, but then he put his heart on peace and watched the road.

Shortly after they arrived and, after parking, Gilbert took the boy into his house and turned on the lights. His brother hadn't returned yet.

Roderich looked around, while the Nazis took off his jacket and hat.

"Mph", said Roderich. Gilbert immediately looked at him offended.

"What?", he asked annoyed.

"No nothing", the boy looked at him quiet while the albino already regretted having brought him to his house.

"So, there aren't many rooms, so you can't go around so much", said Gilbert while taking off Roderch's handcuffs. "We'll eat as soon as my brother will be at home, in the meantime, sit down on the couch and be good for a moment". Gilbert put down the open handcuffs and went on every room of the house, sealing the windows of the ground floor, so that the boy wouldn't try to escape. Done that, he returned to the living room to control the little prince who was reading a book on the couch.

The prussian approached him and looked what book he was reading: 'Military Strategies. Section Three: trench warfare '. Gilbert stood watching him, but at least the young prince was standing good. He decided to go to the kitchen and prepare something extra.

Roderich shortly after put the book down and went into the kitchen, then he looked at the man intent on cooking something.

"Do you and your brother dine always so late?", he asked.

"Well, it happens. I prefer to wait for him than make him eat alone... And he does the same with me".

Roderich watched him then he looked at the kitchen: everything was in order, rigorously clean and orderly.

"You have a good cleaning lady ..", the boy said.

"Mh?", Gilbert looked back at him curious. "We really have no cleaning lady. We simply love the order and we couldn't bear that something is dirty". The prussian looked at Roderich, slightly amused.

Roderich looked at him slightly surprised, he didn't expect at all that two soldiers had a house so neat and clean. Roderich sighed slightly and went back into the living room.

Minutes passed. Ludwig finally came home, but he stood on the edge of the door, observing a particular scenario: his brother on a lounge chair, sitting with his arms crossed, staring at a guy sitting on the couch, in front Gilbert. The boy seemed intent on watching something in his hands. When the albino noticed the return of his brother he smiled and stood up, going before him.

"Welcome back brother!", he looked amused. "Dinner is ready and we have a guest". Gilbert walked into the kitchen, going to set the table.

Roderich put the book down and stood up, then he look at the man in uniform who was taking off his jacket and hat.

"I am Edelstein Roderich. It's a pleasure".

Ludwig looked at him a little dazed by his presence. "Oh, my pleasure. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt , Gilbert's brother".

Roderich nodded and walked into the kitchen, followed by the german. They both sat down at the table and Gilbert served them food. As soon as they began to eat, Gilbert gave explanations about the boy's presence.

"This little prince has to be kept an eye on. Since he didn't want to stay in the cell to sleep I brought him here". The albino looked at his brother.

Ludwig Roderich nodded while Roderich protested: "I told you not to call me little prince!". Gilbert, in response, laughed amused seeing him irritated.

Aside from that and a few other words, they did not say much. Ludwig, when everyone had finished eating, got up and cleared the table.

"I wash the dishes", he said.

His brother nodded and stood up.

"Then we go to sleep. Little Prince, you'll sleep on the couch".

Roderich looked at him again, irritated. "Do not call me that. And then I won't sleep on the couch". Said that, he crossed his arms.

"Or on the couch or on the floor. You choose". Gilbert looked at him quiet, without mercy.

Roderich looked at him a little angry, but then he had to surrender and nodded silently.

Gilbert smiled seeing him give up. "Well then. I'll go get a pillow and a blanket." The albino went upstairs and returned to him in the living room with the necessary. He threw the stuff on the couch while Roderich looked at him.

"What?", asked Gilbert.

"I can't sleep with the clothes I'm wearing, and even if I did, I should change them tomorrow".

"Tsk. You can also sleep with those for one night", said the albino, annoyed by the boy's behavior.

"No, I can not. It would be horrible". Roderich was decided: he wouldn't sleep in the same clothes in which the next day he would suit.

"You're horrible", he said softly the prussian, thinking quietly.

"Excuse me?!". Roderich heard him and got angry, offended.

Gilbert sighed and looked at him. "Nothing .. Tsk, as you want. I'll give you one of my pajamas, but you must be good and sleep".

Roderich looked at him still offended, but at least he would have a change of clothes. He nodded.

Gilbert went back upstairs in his bedroom.

Ludwig had watched the whole scene, dazed, but once finished washing, he walked up the stairs, to his room.

Gilbert returned from the boy a few minutes later with a white pajamas in his hand and dropped it against him. Roderich took the clothes, surprised by the Nazi's ways.

"Now go to sleep", said Gilbert.

Roderich, walking regally, went to the bathroom to change. A few minutes later he returned to the living room and sat down on the couch. Gilbert looked at him all the time: his clothes were the evidently too big for Roderich.

Roderich took off his glasses, resting them on the table in front of the couch and lay down, covering himself with the blanket after adjusting the pillow. Gilbert thought then that he too could go to sleep; however, before he could do more than four steps, Roderich's words stopped him.

"Beilschmidt ...", said the boy, lying down and wrapped in the blanket.

"Mh?". Gilbert turned toward him, surprised.

"Promise me that you will pull me out of this absurd story as soon as possible".

The seconds passed, during which Gilbert watched towards Roderich. That was a curious request, which showed that the boy was innocent after all. But they needed the evidence and he would find them. The albino nodded slowly.

"I also want to take off your case quickly", with a mocking smile, Gilbert went to his room.

That morning Roderic was awaked by Gilbert, who moved him with one hand.

"Little Prince, wake up". Gilbert looked at him.

Initially the boy was frightened by that look and by the prussian's ruby, but then he calmed down, remembering why he was in his house. He sat up and put on his glasses, looking around. Meanwhile Gilbert was holding a hand before his mouth, laughing.

Roderich noticed it and turned toward him, offended.

"Why are you laughing?".

"Ahahha.. It's just.. You look like a chick barely awake".

With one hand, the Pprussian ruffled his hair, already mussed after spending the night on the uncomfortable couch.

Roderich tried to break away from the man's rough outlet and Gilbert left him soon, amused.

"Get ready quickly and have breakfast", said Gilbert going into the kitchen to eat.

Ludwig wasn't in the house, Roderich thought that perhaps had already left for work. The boy got up and went to change, wearing the clothes of the previous day. He then went to the kitchen, making company to Gilbert at breakfast.

"I left your pajamas in the bathroo," said Roderich.

"Mh, all right. I'll think about if after". Gilbert finished his coffee and immediately washed the cup, putting it back in its place. For Roderich, he had prepared some hot milk, accompanied by different biscuits. Gilbert and Ludwig were used to eat enough at breakfast, since they considered it the most important meal and because often, because of their work, they couldn't have lunch at decent times.

As soon as Roderich finished, Gilbert stood him up and walked toward the door, putting his jacket, leaving his hat at home.

"Let's go. The meeting is scheduled for nine o'clock in the morning, in front of the bar in the square to the south of here". Gilbert looked at him and took him in the car. Roderich indulged his every decision, determined to get rid of this unpleasant situation. The albino started the engine and began to drive.

"You'll be before the bar and will wait there that someone comes. If you see anyone who look at you and make you signs, goes to him directly, but with slow pace, so I can understand from who you're going. Speak naturally and if they asks you questions to which you don't know the answer, invent some excuse, of those simple. Do not arouse suspicion and don't behaving suspiciously". The agent of the SS was explaining him every detail and rule to follow.

"If you have to move somewhere else, walking normally, but not fast. If I lose you, I swear I'll kill you as soon as I see you again".

Roderich looked at him a bit worried: just before he was so quiet, but now he seemed to be a monster that had no mercy in killing someone.

"Do not ask too many questions or you'll arouse suspicions. Ah, remember every words they'll say to you. Every slightest evidence is essential".

After a few minutes they came to a road not too near to the square. Gilbert parked, but stayed in the car. He looked at Roderich and talked.

"Now go and do as I told you".

Roderich nodded and stood up, out of the car.

"Ah, little prince", said Gilbert.

"Mh?". Roderich, which still don't had closed the door, turned toward him.

"Don' make me angry. I'll check you every second".

Gilbert smiled as he pointed his Luger P08 against Roderich.


	6. Chapter 6

Roderich was waiting outside the bar in the square. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, but didn't notice anything strange. The square was slowly filling up with people, in the bar there was already a great coming and going of people getting ready for the workday. Gilbert was here, somewhere, but Roderich couldn't see where he was, even if he felt that Gilbert was watching him.

The austrian remained standing, quiet for several minutes, but his patience was beginning to falter.

However, after a while a young german boy came up to him, he had sunglasses and a black hat. This boy went next to him and looked away.

"Edelstein, right?".

Roderich looked at the boy surprised, in some way worried. He had never seen him in his life, he was sure. He nodded.

The boy spoke again.

"Well .. Then follow me". The boy began to walk at a brisk pace and entered in a street and then into an alley.

Roderich was following him at a brisk pace in order not to lose him, but then began to slow down a little: he had to do as Gilbert had told him or he would paid the consequences.

Despite his step was normal, the boy didn't notice anything. Shortly after they arrived in the back of a building and the boy stopped.

"Eldestein.. These days you have helped us so much and for this we are immensely grateful to you, but now we have to work together to strike them in the center of their operations".

Roderich looked at him, hiding behind his quiet face his surprise.

"Now come with me.. I will let you meet my comrades".The boy opened the back door and enter in the building, holding the door open to let in the austrian.

Roderich hesitated for a few seconds. If he had entered, probably the prussian would have lost his tracks and Roderich didn't want to be a possible victim, although entering, he could have fallen victim of that boy and his friends. However if he doesn't entered, he would attract suspicion on himself and he wouldn't complete his mission.

Seeing that the man didn't move from there, the boy spoke, looking a bit worried.

"Is something wrong, Eldelstein?".

Roderich looked at the boy and shook his head, pledging to invent some excuse as soon as possible.

"Be comfortable. As I said, you have done so much for us and we can never repay you enough for that.. So come with me, no one will harm you". The boy smiled, quiet.

Roderich took courage and followed him inside.

Both went up the emergency stairs of the building and came to the fifth floor. The boy knocked on a door with a particular rhythm: surely it was a way they had to recognize each other.

The door was opened by a light brown-haired girl, which had her hair tiedin two small braids. She made them enter quickly and then shut the door.

Roderich looked around: it was an apartment. They were in the living room where there was a sofa and two chairs. On the couch there were a boy and another girl.

The boy who had brought him here took off hat and glasses; he had black hair and brown eyes. The other guy who was on the couch had blond hair with green eyes, while the other girl had brown, long hair.

"I am Johan, the one you've written with till now". The boy with black hair held out his hand to Roderich, friendly and smiling.

Roderich shook Johan's hand. Johan then moved to present the other three.

"She is Mary", the girl with braids smiled to Roderich, "He is Adrian and she is Berta". The two boys sitting on the couch greeted Roderich with their hands.

"Please, sit down..", Maria invited Roderich to sit on the couch and he nodded, sitting down.

"We don't own all kinds of comforts.. But we manage well even this way", said Adrian.

"Well, if that's okay, I would pass immediately to business!", Johan began, sitting down on a chair. "See that in the previous meetings you weren't able to come, we need to recover and decide quickly".

Roderich looked at him, hiding his surprise. "Decide what?".

The boys looked at him and he felt he was close to being discovered.

"On how to get organized for the next protest. Remember the other day? You helped us to print out all those flyers.. Unfortunately it didn't go very well..", Johan seemed saddened.

"Why..?" Roderich asked.

"Oh, didn't you know?", asked Maria. "One of those bastards took the cousin of ours's friend and killed him. A gunshot to the head, there in front of everyone".

Roderich looked at her, surprised. He had heard of the protest in front of the university, but he wasn't aware about that.

"Yeah. And from what I know he hasn't paid anything for murder!", Adrian crossed his arms, indignantly. "Tsk. I swear if I see that albino walking alone, I'll kill him with my bare hands!".

Roderich looked at Adrian, surprised. Albino? There was only one man with that feature in the secret police or in the arms in general. And that man was Gilbert.

"For this reason we need to be more careful", said Berta. "We should inform us on his shifts or about him in general, so we will know how to act better". She then turned to Roderich. "You know something?".

Roderich looked at her and lied. "No.. I've never heard of it".

"Well, anyway, we must be carefully about our next move. Berta had even thought to use force.. But it is not our style", said Adrian.

"Well, we can avenge the death of Mathias! If really that agent wasn't punished then we will take care to do it", began Berta.

"Or we can think big", said Maria. "We need to shake up the entire population.. There are many leaflets left, we could spread them in different places in the city at the same time. If you want we can even use the case of Mathias to persuade people..".

Roderich stayed listening to them, nodding just in part, but saying almost nothing. These guys weren't pretending or acting, they were sincere. Because of their ability to organize protests as large as the one that occurred a few days ago, probably they were part of the Resistance.

Roderich stayed listening to them and interacted with them for two hours.

"Well.. We have withheld you too much.. Thank you very much for coming today. I will send you more letters so we'll keep you informed", Johan looked at him, happy, and got up to accompany him to the door.

Roderich greeted the boys and once at the door, Johan hugged him. Roderich stood still, surprised.

"Thank you for all you're doing for us and for our nation".

Roderich stood for a while, but then nodded. He greeted him and left.

Descending the stairs, a doubt came upon him: what do now? Completing the mission and say everything to Gilbert, so that his life could return to normal at the cost to send to jail those young boys; or lie to him, supporting the resistance that basically wanted only the good for their country and for their people?

It was also true that he had nothing to do with all of this. He didn't know who they were and, even if they insisted that they had exchanged a lot of information and money for their plan each other, Roderich had never written letters with any of them, much less exchanged money with them. All this could be a great theater set up by someone.

Roderich left the building and went in the way back to the square.

However, someone from behind pushed him against the wall, forcing him to turn around so he could look at him: it was Gilbert. The austrian looked at him, worried but then angered because of his manner.

"What kind of ways!".

"Shut up and follow me". Gilbert began to walk faster and soon they found themselves in a parking. He made him get into the car and sat down himself in his place. He locked the doors of the car and looked at him, but before he could speak, Roderich stopped him.

"Look, I know I shouldn't go in, but otherwise they would suspect me! So don't scold me..". Roderich didn't want to put up with a scolding about that.

Gilbert looked at him, surprised. "Why should I scold you? You did well to enter. I have assured personally that they weren't hurting you.. Otherwise I would have intervened, of course".

Roderich sighed, relieved.

"However..", hearing that word, the boy looked back at him worried. "Those guys seemed to know you. I heard the first part of your conversation. You're helping them to print flyers, eh?". Gilbert looked at the boy, deadly serious.

"No! I didn't say anything and I nodded all the time as you told me. But I don't know them minimally, and I've never written with them".

Gilbert crossed his arms. "So you're implying that someone is using you? Or someone wants to make you a bad joke?".

Roderich nodded. "I'm not sure about this but.. I'm sure I never had anything to do with them".

The albino stood looking at him, a part of himself believed in his innocence, but every evidence was against him.

"Tsk". Gilbert started the engine and began to drive. "Moving on. I heard you were planning new plans of rebellion. Give me the details."

Roderich hesitated for a few seconds. "They haven't decided exactly yet... They just want to use again the flyers. Nothing else".

"And you've been there two hours for nothing? You know that is better for you to tell me the truth".

"I told you the true! They only thought about some plans.. But they haven't decided anything definite". Roderich watched the road. Actually there was a plan, but they had to perfect it.

Once arrived, they entered the house after parking. Gilbert took off his jacket while Roderich looked at him.

"Gilbert..".

"Mh?", the albino turned toward him.

"It's true that you killed a boy during the protest the other day?".

Gilbert looked at him, curious, but then nodded. "Yup".

"Why? It was just a protest! They weren't using weapons or anything! There was no need to go that far!".

"'Why' do you say?". Gilbert approached Roderich taking him by the neck. "That bastard injured my brother. I simply punished him. Rather, you should thank me because I spared him so much suffering.. One as he would be sent to places you can not imagine", Gilbert smiled and left the boy. Taking back his control, he went into the kitchen.

Roderich tried to settle down. That reaction from the albino had left him still out of breath and his heart was beating a thousand. Slowly he tried to calm himself. He looked at the clock and noticed that it was almost time for lunch, then reached Gilbert in the kitchen, he was making a sandwich.

"What are you doing? You'll ruin your appetite this way..", Roderich approached to him and took the sandwich from his hands.

Gilbert looked at him, surprised.

"Well.. It's not that we will eat a lot today. My brother will return tonight, so my lunch is that in your hand. If you want, I'll prepare it to you too".

"Seriously? A simple sandwich would be our lunch?", Roderich was outraged at the idea. He put the sandwich on the basket and looked at Gilbert. "I'll make lunch".

Gilbert was surprised but raised his hands, leaving him to do what he wants and sitting on a chair in the kitchen table.

Roderich immediately began to work, rolling up his sleeves and start preparing something.

Gilbert stood looking at him, placing his head on his hand. He noticed only now that Roderich was really skinny: his arms seemed as delicate as those of girls. After a while he was also taken by other thoughts. He quickly got up, throwing on the ground the chair on which he had previously sat down and went upstairs in his bedroom.

Roderich was frightened at the sound of the chair hit the floor and watched Gilbert go up stairs in silence. He didn't made him any questions, he realized that that wasn't the case and continued to cook.

He ended after half an hour. He put the hot food on the table and lay the table. He then sat sedately, waiting for Gilbert. But after several minutes, the albino didn't come out from his room, while on the table, lunch was cooling. The boy then decided to get up and go to call him. He climbed the stairs.

"Gilbert.. It's ready", he said without any response. He decided to go and call him in his room directly.

"Gilbert, lunch is ready", he said, opening the door and making some steps inside.

"Yes.. I'm coming", said Gilbert to Roderich's left.

Before Roderich could turn around to look at him, he slipped on the wet floor and, in an attempt to hold on to something, brought Gilbert on the ground with him.

"Ahh!".

Roderich opened his eyes after the fall. Initially he saw blurry, having hit his head, but then he began to focus.

"Oi, are you okay?". Asked Gilbert.

Roderich blushed when he realized what he had done: slipping, he had pulled Gilbert on himself. Now Gilbert was standing over him, with his chest uncovered and just a towel tied to his waist.

"Sorry.. I had to warn you that some water dripped on the ground from my hair after I took a bath. Oi, are you okay?". Gilbert's red eyes were focused in those purple of Roderich.

Roderich pushed him away and hurried to get up. "Lunch.. is ready", he said, turning and settling himself.

Gilbert nodded and stood up. "I'll change myself and come".

Roderich nodded and ran down to the kitchen.

The albino looked at him running away, intrigued by the sudden change of behavior from of the boy.

 **I'm sorry for errors. Please review, I want to know what you are thinking about this fanfic^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert reached Roderich in the kitchen for lunch. The austrian sat composed and when he saw him, he get turned slightly away. As soon as the Prussian sat down, they began to eat, surrounded by an awkward silence that the albino couldn't understand.

Once finished lunch, Gilbert stood up and cleared the table.

"I'll clean up the dishes".

Roderich nodded and got up to go into the living room. He sat down and began to think. Gilbert finished in a short time to do the dishes and joined him in the living room, sitting on the other side of the couch.

Roderich was silent for a while before speaking.

"Beilschmidt.. Can I ask you a question?".

"Hm? Yes, do as well", Gilbert looked at him, quiet.

"What do you think? That I am really embroiled with this matter or that I'm innocent?". Roderich began to look at the prussian, determined to have an answer.

The other looked at him for a while, thinking for a few seconds, but then he replied.

"All the evidences are against you. But there are things that I can't explain. In an hour I personally will controll the residence of those guys".

As soon as he heard those words, Roderich was alerted and looked at Gilbert with a serious and worried expression.

"What?", said Gilbert arrogant. "Did you really think that I would let them do as they please? Thanks to you we found out where some of the members of the Resistance are hiding and this certainly won't go unnoticed. Soon I'll go to headquarters and warn my men, so that they'll burst into their home".

Roderich was looking at him worried and upset. "And what will happens to them?", He asked.

"Why do you worry about them now? According to your own words, you never had anything to do with them", pointed out the SS.

"It is true, but.. They are just kids and they just want the good for this country. So, tell me Beilschmidt, what will happen to them?". Roderich stared at the crimson eyes of man before him, determined.

Gilbert looked at him, intrigued and enticed by that stronger side of him.

"They will be arrested. I personally will make them an interrogation, see that I have to follow your case. Later they will be imprisoned and the fine that they will have to paid will be very high".

"There is no way to avoid it..? I mean-". Roderich didn't have time to finish his sentence that the blood in his veins froze instantly. Gilbert was looking at him so serious, with a look that seemed to foretell the terrible future of Roderich if he would have continued to speak. His eyes were again of a ruby scarlet, but his face was now obscured, as he grimly watched the boy ahead him.

The Austrian was silent, cold sweat. He could not pronounce other words.

Fortunately, if so we can say, Gilbert began to speak.

"Why you want to protect them now? Do you know that get involved will not bring you anything good?".

Roderich mused. The man before him was right: if he had tried to help them, most likely he even would be arrested with the very serious charge of protecting the Reich's traitors.

The boy was silent, but tried to calm himself. He adjusted his shirt and stood up.

"Yes.. You're right, sorry". He wanted to move away from him and from the unfortunate turn that their speech was taking. He walked into the kitchen to drink a glass of water, but het still felt uncomfortable, he felt Gilbert's eyes upon himself.

"You know.. I was thinking about the strange turn that this investigation is taking". Gilbert started talking and got up from the couch. Roderich had his back to him, slowly drinking from his glass, but he felt the Prussian's steps as he approached.

"First you are accused of keeping Jews in your house and now it seems you to be part of the Resistance.. An interesting case yours, right? To make matters worse, I found you reading one of the banned books here, in Germany".

Roderich didn't have time to protest that he found himself locked against the kitchen table, in front of which he was drinking.

Gilbert surrounded Roderich's waist with one arm and with the other arm Gilbert blocked one of Roderich's hand on the table, while pressing the boy aganist the table with his body. Roderich was almost shocked for how he found himself in that position, he was trapped.

The hand that surrounded Roderch's waist went up, stroking over his shirt his belly and chest, then moved on the neck and stopping to touch his chin, so to make him stand still.

"Beilschmidt..?". His voice trembled, as well as his body.

Gilbert smiled and brought his face close to the boy's one. Roderich could feel his breath against his neck.

"Little Prince.. Now won't you tell me that you're even gay, right?". Gilbert smiled in amusement as Roderich cold sweat, worried by the behavior of the Prussian.

"I am not gay..!". Roderich tried to free himself from Gilbert's grip, waving himself, but that only made it worse: Gilbert increased the strength in his grip and leaned him on the table with a push, while with one hand he held the boy's hair from behind.

"Oh? You mean that at least on this you're innocent?".

Roderich still tried to free himself, but he knew that the albino was too strong for him.

"I told you I'm not!".

Gilbert looked at him and bit the austrian's ear hard enough to hurt him and let go out a small drop of blood.

Roderich restrained himself from screaming, but he had all the muscles tense and eyes wide open in amazement.

When Gilbert released him and Roderich leaned for a moment on the table, still in shock and out of breath. Shortly after he got up and gave himself an adjusted. Bravely he looked back at Gilbert, angry but still agitated.

"What were you thinking about?!".

Gilbert stood looking at him, calm, slightly amused. Roderich looked at him but he couldn't hold his gaze in that moment.

"I go to the bathroom for a moment". The boy said, heading toward the bathroom and closing himself in.

He leaned against the door, still agitated. His body and his mind they still suffered from such treatment. Thinking back, he puts a hand on his left ear and went to look in the mirror. His face was red, especially on the cheeks. He looked the ear: the bite mark was made even more evident by the small drops of blood on it. Roderich was thinking about that moment, only to realize that something was moving in his pants.

As soon as he realized what was that, he had started to shake. No, he couldn't be excited for what had happened. With arms he was holding on to the sink, then he sat down at the edge of the bathtub trying to escape from those thoughts.

Breathing slowly he tried to calm himself. After a few minutes he began to take care of the bite he had: despite having removed the blood, the sign was evident. He decided that he would be careful to cover it with his hair.

As soon as all of this will end, Roderich will make him pay for this. So he decided.

When he came out from the bathroom he walked toward the living room, finding that Gilbert was putting on his long black jacket. Roderich stopped when he saw him, at a safe distance.

"Why have you done that to me?", he asked, still angry.

"Mh?", Gilbert looked up settling in the head his SS hat. He looked quiet, but then smiled. "I wanted to see how you'd react."

"But you bite me!".

"Yes, so what?", Gilbert smiled, amused. "No one ever bite you?".

"Of course not". Roderich was serious.

"Mh.. I like a bit of violence", he smiled adjusting himself. "I have to go. Make sure that when I come back you're still here".

The austrian watched him in silence.

"I have many books if you want to read, the food is in the kitchen and there should also be some tea, little prince." Gilbert smiled pronouncing that word, knowing that the boy doesn't stand it when it was referring to him.

"Why should I stay here?".

"Because I must not lose you. I'll be away for a couple of hours, so found yourself something to do. If something serious happens, come to seek me to the SS department". Gilbert looked at him, then after a brief greeting, he went away.

Roderich stood alone in that house. So he decided to look for a book and start reading.

An hour passed. Gilbert watched the two young guys who were waving in the arms of the Gestapo agents as they carried them in cars to take them to headquarters.

The boys agitated themselve and shouted, opposing to the brutes ways of the agents.

Gilbert looked at them, quiet, silent. As soon as the house was freed from their presence he came along with two of his colleagues and began to look in every corner and in every drawer, nothing had to escape from his view.

 **Sorry for making you wait for this chapter.**


End file.
